


Chases

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Swearing, a lil steamy, and a car chase, ooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a car chase and things get a lil steamy (not smut tho), swearing
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Chases

You sped down the highway, desperately trying to get away from the enemy. You had gotten in the way of a deal they had been making, and now you were being chased. Your car was severely damaged, but you had already lost two of the five trucks that had been following you. Your girlfriend Natasha was in the passenger seat, wearing a sleek black dress and firing at the enemy. It was pretty hot. 

"I can't get those two, they're too far over."

"Pass me a gun." She looked sceptical but handed you one anyway. 

With one hand on the wheel, you stuck your arm out of the window and fired at the rapidly approaching vehicles. The first bullet hit the driver straight in the chest and the truck screeched to a halt. The one behind it had to swerve around the first truck and crashed into the side of the road. They hissed violently. 

There was still one truck left, and you knew Natasha wouldn't be able to get it. 

"Take the wheel," you said urgently.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as you pulled yourself halfway through the window. Your own dress snagged on the car's window frame.

"Something incredibly dangerous that I've always wanted to do," you replied cheekily. 

Hanging onto the window frame, you lifted yourself up and fired at the final truck. The bullets crashed through the window and sent glass flying everywhere. From what you could see, it had cut across the driver's face. You fired the final bullet, which struck him in the neck. The truck tipped over from the force of it stopping so quickly. When you were sure that nobody else was following you, you slowed down, and Natasha turned to face you.

"Pull over." You glanced at her questioningly. Her eyes were fierce with her pupils blown and blazing. "Pull the FUCK over right now."

Her tone was intense and strict, but it was laced with desire, and you could feel her hot eyes on you.

You pulled into the nearest lay-by, and Natasha was on you. Her mouth had slammed into yours, and she crawled into your lap. Her hands were threaded in your hair as her mouth moved roughly against yours. It was hot and fast and passionate, and you almost forgot how to breathe. You never had got used to kissing her. You pulled away for a second to regain your breath before you chased after her mouth with fire. Her tongue ran along your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you obliged willingly. Your hands gripped her by the hips and held her in place as your tongues glided against each other. You nipped at her bottom lip gently, and she moaned against your lips. You slowed down and the firey kisses turned into sweet soft kisses. 

Eventually, you had to pull away - the need for air was too great.

"Holy fuck that was hot." She whispered into your ear. "The way you drove so fucking fast and fucked up every. Single. One. Of those assholes." She nipped your ear lobe, and you shuddered.

"Well, you weren't too bad yourself, Romanoff. I think we should get out of here."


End file.
